


Warm

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Movie(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sigrid and Tauriel have settled into a comfortable life together.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Tauriel cleans her daggers outside despite the biting chill of winter air. Food smells are beginning to pour from their small house. Their winter meals are always hearty with generous servings. 

Sigrid peeks around their open doorway. Her cheeks are flushed pink and her apron is dirty. War has desensitized her to blood and weapons, though she still wrinkles her nose.

“I'll wash before dinner,” she announces. “I always wash before.”

“I have the pie ready for Tilda,” she murmurs, smiling, “I look forward to seeing her.” 

“Does she remember the songs I taught her?”

“She’ll make up words if she forgets.”


End file.
